Truth Has No Meaning
by kyoyaotorilover0119
Summary: L is on a streak. With the Japanese Police stalking Light, he has no choice to go along with the offer L had made. Light needs to think quickly and find the right thing to do without getting caught. Will he make it through till the end?
1. The Suspect

Hey Guys! It's KyoyaOtoriLover0119! I just finished watching the entire season one of Death Note with my friend, ShadowMoonWolf! (Check out her stories! They are amazing!) I am going to try to write a story now! I know with my track record of not uploading new chapters, I will try to update more! I set an alert to update my stories every week. The chapters are short, but it is not too short. Hopefully. Please read and enjoy! (^_^)

* * *

"No. I won't allow this, Light. I can't believe you . . . you were killing people with a . . . notebook! And your girlfriend?! This is so unlike you, Light. How could you do this to us? What about your father?! He could lose his job!" I knew I shouldn't have told my mother about being Kira. But it was the only choice, if I was going to stay alive.

L put me up to this. If I didn't tell someone in my family, at least something that I knew about the Kira case that I haven't told anyone else, than I would obviously stand out as Kira and be put under arrest. I couldn't believe that I could be so naive! Killing Misa with the Death Note! The main suspect being put under surveillance, then dying from a heart attack! They knew it! And I had so many resources to cover my tracks!

But how did he know it was me? What did I do that was so bold L immediately knew it was me? Well, then again, he followed me constantly around for two weeks.

"Ryuk," I called softly. "Go search my bedroom for anything on this list that is missing. Check in my bag, too." While my mother was still hollering on about my killings, ("Don't tell your father, Light. Hell would break loose in a matter of seconds!") I scrambled to find a pen and write the objects I have with me when I use the Note. Ryuk nodded and floated up the stairs.

"Light, go up to your room." exclaimed my mother. "And find the Death Book or whatever you call the piece of shit that has gotten us in this mess."

I nodded slowly and headed down the corridor to the stairs. I glanced back at the kitchen table with all the evidence spread out. I should probably tell Ryuk that Mom has my phone. Why did it have to be the one that I used to contact Misa?!

I recall telling my mother that I destroyed the Death Note by burning it in the science room at To-ok. And of course, she never believed me. Which was right. You can't burn the Death Note in a fire. Not even the hottest flame, the strip of heat that demolishes all other. You can't dissolve it, not in the most strong, acidic, or poisonous liquid that can rule over wastelands and burn itself through iron bars. The only way was to get rid of a Note was to relinquish it. And I did not need to lose Ryuk too.

"LIGHT!" yelled my mother. "FIND IT NOW!" I called down the hallway and confirmed that I was looking. I knew where it was exactly. To the right of my room, on the oak bookcase, on the last shelf under my novels. I don't read them. And I didn't plan to remove the thick plat of dust that formed itself onto the old spines of the classics of literature. I peered down to the bottom shelf and began to dig under the books for it.

I haven't used my Death Note in a month, now. It was stupid, but it was the right choice. If I kept killing people, than I would need to go to a café to watch the news, because our screen time was cut off by the mayor, on L's orders. And if I left, I would be stalked by a person on L's private list as soon as I walked out the door, so that was impossible. But if I stopped killing, they would think even more that I was Kira, because I was pressured and not willing to show my secret.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. Ryuk looked over at me. " Where is the damn book!" I couldn't find the note anywhere.

"LIGHT! " My mother screamed and sprinted up to my room. "Light, I am going to kill you if anything happens to your father.

"I know, mom. We already wen . . ." I was cut off by my mother.

"Yes, Light. But now our whole family name is in jepordy."

"YES! I KNOW! YOU TOLD ME! CAN'T YOU . . . " Again, I was cut off. Not by my mother. Or ryuk, who was silently watfhing from the corner of the bedroom. But the loud siren that signaled the police standing outside our door with guns ablazed.

"LIGHT YAGAMI! PLEASE EXIT THE BULIDING WITH YOUR HANDS UP! "

* * *

Well, that's it for now! The first chapter of my only story! I want to thank all of you for reading because you have given me hope to become a better writer! Love you all! ~KyoyaOtoriLover0119


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! It's KyoyaOtoriLover0119! I just finished watching the entire season one of Death Note with my friend, ShadowMoonWolf! (Check out her stories! They are amazing!) I am going to try to write a story now! I know with my track record of not uploading new chapters, I will try to update more! I set an alert to update my stories every week. The chapters are short, but it is not too short. Hopefully. Please read and enjoy! (^_^)

* * *

"No. I won't allow this, Light. I can't believe you . . . you were killing people with a . . . notebook! And your girlfriend?! This is so unlike you, Light. How could you do this to us? What about your father?! He could lose his job!" I knew I shouldn't have told my mother about being Kira. But it was the only choice, if I was going to stay alive.

L put me up to this. If I didn't tell someone in my family, at least something that I knew about the Kira case that I haven't told anyone else, than I would obviously stand out as Kira and be put under arrest. I couldn't believe that I could be so naive! Killing Misa with the Death Note! The main suspect being put under surveillance, then dying from a heart attack! They knew it! And I had so many resources to cover my tracks!

But how did he know it was me? What did I do that was so bold L immediately knew it was me? Well, then again, he followed me constantly around for two weeks.

"Ryuk," I called softly. "Go search my bedroom for anything on this list that is missing. Check in my bag, too." While my mother was still hollering on about my killings, ("Don't tell your father, Light. Hell would break loose in a matter of seconds!") I scrambled to find a pen and write the objects I have with me when I use the Note. Ryuk nodded and floated up the stairs.

"Light, go up to your room." exclaimed my mother. "And find the Death Book or whatever you call the piece of shit that has gotten us in this mess."

I nodded slowly and headed down the corridor to the stairs. I glanced back at the kitchen table with all the evidence spread out. I should probably tell Ryuk that Mom has my phone. Why did it have to be the one that I used to contact Misa?!

I recall telling my mother that I destroyed the Death Note by burning it in the science room at To-ok. And of course, she never believed me. Which was right. You can't burn the Death Note in a fire. Not even the hottest flame, the strip of heat that demolishes all other. You can't dissolve it, not in the most strong, acidic, or poisonous liquid that can rule over wastelands and burn itself through iron bars. The only way was to get rid of a Note was to relinquish it. And I did not need to lose Ryuk too.

"LIGHT!" yelled my mother. "FIND IT NOW!" I called down the hallway and confirmed that I was looking. I knew where it was exactly. To the right of my room, on the oak bookcase, on the last shelf under my novels. I don't read them. And I didn't plan to remove the thick plat of dust that formed itself onto the old spines of the classics of literature. I peered down to the bottom shelf and began to dig under the books for it.

I haven't used my Death Note in a month, now. It was stupid, but it was the right choice. If I kept killing people, than I would need to go to a café to watch the news, because our screen time was cut off by the mayor, on L's orders. And if I left, I would be stalked by a person on L's private list as soon as I walked out the door, so that was impossible. But if I stopped killing, they would think even more that I was Kira, because I was pressured and not willing to show my secret.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. Ryuk looked over at me. " Where is the damn book!" I couldn't find the note anywhere.

"LIGHT! " My mother screamed and sprinted up to my room. "Light, I am going to kill you if anything happens to your father.

"I know, mom. We already wen . . ." I was cut off by my mother.

"Yes, Light. But now our whole family name is in jepordy."

"YES! I KNOW! YOU TOLD ME! CAN'T YOU . . . " Again, I was cut off. Not by my mother. Or ryuk, who was silently watfhing from the corner of the bedroom. But the loud siren that signaled the police standing outside our door with guns ablazed.

"LIGHT YAGAMI! PLEASE EXIT THE BULIDING WITH YOUR HANDS UP! "

* * *

Well, that's it for now! The first chapter of my only story! I want to thank all of you for reading because you have given me hope to become a better writer! Love you all! ~KyoyaOtoriLover0119


End file.
